De la visita protocolar de La Arena a La Hoja
by Maicarmen
Summary: Gaara acaba de asumir el cargo de Kazekage, debe visitar la Villa de la Hoja pero el temor que le guarda Sakura Haruno se lo impide. Solo Hyuga no Hinata puede hacerle cumplir con su deber. Una nueva cita con otra chica de la Hoja.
1. El Kazekage y la Villa de la Hoja

_¡Que van a morir_

_Nada descubre el canto_

_De las cigarras!...1_

_Capítulo I_

_**El Kazekage y la Villa de la Hoja.**_

Clareaba la mañana luminosa y polvorienta en la Villa de la Arena, hacía tiempo que nadie se asombraba de ver el rostro huraño y poco amistoso de Gaara paseándose de aquí a allá sin parar. Ni siquiera él se asombraba ya de haberse convertido en Kazekage, era como si desde el principio el destino lo hubiese llevado hasta allí. Muchas veces, tendido indolentemente sobre su cama olorosa a cedro y algodón recién lavado, se había reído de aquella ocurrencia del concejo, en otras ocasiones fruncía el ceño taciturno, divagando sin sentidos ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas en la villa que la única opción viable para el puesto era un jinchuriki huraño e inestable?

A pesar de las dudas había aceptado el puesto con toda la seriedad con la puede aceptar un reto un adolescente. Era prudente cuando las circunstancias los requerían, rápidamente se hizo de un cuerpo de consejeros sabios y sin ambición a quienes consultar en caso de emergencia; sus hermanos ocuparon puestos estratégicos de especial relevancia dentro de la Villa. Anhelaba llevar la dirección de la Villa de Arena de una manera virtuosa, aunque a ciencia cierta no tenía motivos personales para hacerlo.

Solo una cosa lo inquietaba aún y aunque intentaba desesperadamente no pensar en ello, aquel pensamiento necio no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, lo obsesionaba de tal manera que de vez en vez se aparecía en sus sueños. Era una experiencia cuya gran importancia solo era comprensible para su persona, si se lo hubiera contado a Kankuro o a Temari se habrían reído de él a pesar de ser ahora el jefe de la Villa. El punto era que aún después de varios años no lograba superar el tremendo miedo que le tenía a la kunoichi Sakura de la Villa de la Hoja; maldijo una y mil veces aquella cita en la que casi pierde la cordura.

Este era un secreto muy bien guardado, solo dos personas conocían los hechos de aquel día ya que era imposible que el camarero lo hubiese reconocido en esa ocasión. Nadie sospechaba que aquel era el motivo por el que el ninja evitaba, desde hace más de un mes, ir a hacer su presentación oficial como Kazekage a la Villa de la Hoja. Las visitas oficiales a todas las Aldeas Ocultas aliadas ya habían sido realizadas con gran pompa y ceremonia y los consejeros temían que la reticencia del Kazekage ocasionase un lamentable impase diplomático. Todos se ponían las manos en la cabeza, temiendo por la precaria paz entre ambas Aldeas, cuando recordaban los eventos protagonizados por el mismo Gaara cuando la Arena invadió a la Hoja.

El joven dirigente, previendo una nueva emboscada de sus consejeros para convencerlo de visitar la Villa de la Hoja, se había marchado sin avisar, a supervisar la construcción de un puente rural en una tierra que carecía de ríos y agua corriente, cubierto con un turbante color arena andaba de acá para allá examinando los materiales de construcción ante la mirada asombrada de los obreros y de los aldeanos, estaba a punto de dar el visto bueno a la obra cuando una voz rasposa le puso todos los sentidos en alerta:

Kazekage sama, por fin lo encontramos, tenemos algo importante que conversar.

Era su consejero más viejo, un eremita hambriento que siempre estaba ayunando y que por eso le resultaba muy barato de mantener.

Huum…-simuló estar pensativo- ¿No podríamos hacerlo en la villa anciano?

Me temo que llevamos una semana esperándolo allí Kazekage sama, su pueblo necesita su sabia guía, de manera que sus leales consejeros hemos decidido acompañar sus partidas de campo de ahora en adelante.

Apenas hubo hablado un enjambre de viejos igual de achacosos que él asintió ruidosamente y se apostaron alrededor de Gaara, este enfrentó el penoso revés con la mayor cantidad de dignidad que pudo y decidió actuar con astucia.

Muy bien anciano, admiro tu desinteresado sacrificio, me sentía preocupado de traerlos conmigo pero ya que veo su disposición a ayudarme los aceptare de un muy buen grado.

Los ancianos consejeros se quedaron desencajados ante la amable respuesta de su joven señor ya que en otras ocasiones los había despedido con cajas destempladas.

Acto seguido Gaara se despojo de su grueso turbante y con su encendida cabellera al viento echó a andar a buen paso hacia donde trabajaban los obreros. El puente en cuestión se construía sobre un agudo despeñadero y a ambos lados del abismo se reunían curiosos campesinos, Gaara en una perversa estratagema se disponía cruzar a pulso el despeñadero para conversar con sus súbditos al otro lado.

Un buen líder necesita conocer las necesidades de su pueblo, acompáñenme a conversar con aquellas buenas personas- ordenó al tiempo que señalaba al otro lado.

Los ancianos viendo que Gaara se les escapaba una vez más, corrieron tras él lo más rápido que su añejos huesos se los permitieron. Aún así no lograron alcanzarlo, el ágil ninja cruzó de un solo salto el abismo y desde el otro lado se hacia el sordo a las llamadas de los ancianos.

Unas horas más tarde, descansaba oculto tras el quicio de una puerta, cubierto de una fina capa de polvo ceniciento producto de andar sin rumbo a través de las arenas del desierto. En esta ocasión la sala donde solía reunirse con sus consejeros se hallaba vacía, lo constato cuando espió el interior de la sala. Después de un rato decidió entrar en ella, se sentó a la turca en un gran cojín color albaricoque y se puso a observar como entraba la roja luz del atardecer a través de los tragaluces del techo, cubriendo de sutiles iridiscencias las copas y fuentes de cristal dispuestas sobre las esteras multicolores elegidas por el extraño gusto de Temari, el ambiente tenía esa pesadez que caracteriza las estancias donde se ha dado alguna gran fiesta, podría decirse que el salón estaba cansado, flotaba en el aire un sutil aroma a manzanas y miel, Gaara agotado por la jornada luchaba por no rendirse al sueño, podía escuchar como el Shukaku murmuraba alborozado tentándolo a liberarlo de una vez, inconscientemente lo reprimió aún más en su interior.

Aquella modorra no era producto del cansancio, que Gaara manejaba con suma facilidad sino de algo deliberado. Sintió como la estancia daba vueltas sin control a su alrededor, luego sintió como se desvanecía, en un último instante de lucidez se supo víctima de un jutsu ilusorio, en vano trato de contrarrestarlo, por alguna razón sus manos no les respondían, las sentía como si fuesen de fina porcelana… Lo siguiente que supo fue que se hallaba en un fragante albaricoquero, las plantas se sucedían unas tras otras en una larga hilera, echaba a andar a través de ellas sin rumbo fijo hasta que se encontraba con una larga cabellera negra, sorprendido e intrigado por el inusual contenido de aquella ilusión extendió su mano derecha hacia la negra cortina de cabello, hechizado por el aroma de su dueña; después de eso justo cuando la mujer se daba la vuelta, cuando estaba a punto de ver su rostro de piel alabastrina la ilusión se hizo añicos como una pompa de jabón.

Gaara despertó en medio de su sala de reuniones con un dolor punzante en la nuca e incapaz de mover sus manos, estaba tumbado panza arriba sobre un gran cojín con las manos atadas mirando el intrincado diseño ondulante del techo abovedado de la estancia… no entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

He aquí lo que había ocurrido, luego de incidente del puente, los sagaces funcionarios de La Arena decididos a no dejarse amilanar por el joven Kazekage dispusieron todo para tentar a Gaara con algo más dulce que el deber, regresaron y se pusieron a divagar acerca de los atractivos de la Villa de la Hoja, rápidamente descartaron todo lo que tuviese que ver con paseos turísticos, indagando un poco en lo hecho por Gaara en sus anteriores visitas a La Hoja, descubrieron que este tuvo una cita con una kunoichi de allí, los arcaicos caballeros supusieron que cualquier muchacha bonita serviría para atraer al reticente Kazekage. Rebuscaron en un antiquísimo anuario de la Villa de la Hoja, que por Dios sabrá qué razón estaba en la biblioteca y hallaron una fotografía de la madre de Hinata Hyuga, la mujer les agradó y decidieron usar su imagen para engatusar a Gaara.

Cuando el muchacho llegó al edificio los consejeros se hallaban todos al acecho, para cuando entró a la sala de reuniones les puso todo en bandeja de plata, apenas puso sus pies en la estancia cayó en un jutsu ilusorio ejecutado por cinco experimentados ninjas, indujeron la visión de la mujer de la Villa de la Hoja y se marcharon de la sala dejando al Kazekage atado y encerrado.

Al día siguiente, muchos de sorprendieron de ver al Kazekage más malhumorado de lo normal saliendo de la recién abierta sala de reuniones todo sucio y desgarbado. Fue directo al comedor donde su leal cuerpo de concejeros tomaban el té vespertino, cuando lo vieron llegar se pusieron mas achacosos que de costumbre e incluso alguno se hizo el sordo. Gaara no tuvo más remedio que dejar esta batalla y preparar la siguiente.

Los ancianos se felicitaban del resultado de su importante tarea, a partir de entonces, descubierta la debilidad de Gaara con lo jutsus ilusorios conjuntos, se dedicaron a aplicárselos cada vez que les parecía conveniente, esto habría continuado así de no ser porque uno de los hombres descubrió que a pesar de que a estas alturas Gaara ya debía estar a punto de volverse loco por la misteriosa mujer que le obligaban a ver sin parar, esto no los ayudaría a llevarlo a la aldea de Hoja ya que por senilidad o por descuido olvidaron hacer que los emblemas de la aldea fuesen visibles en la ilusión. En resumen Gaara veía a la mujer pero no tenía razones para asociarla con la Villa de Hoja.


	2. Hyuga no Hinata

_Capítulo II_

_**Hyuga no Hinata.**_

Ya había pasado una semana entera desde la primera ilusión, el Kazekage firmaba una gran torre de documentos cuando repentinamente se detuvo, los viejos que vegetaban fielmente a su lado no le prestaban ninguna atención desde hacía dos días, estaban todos perdidos en la bruma del fracaso colectivo. Entonces pasó lo inimaginable, el Kazekage hizo venir a un secretario y pidió información de los ninjas de la Aldea de Hoja, que se presentaron al examen de Chunin el mismo año que él.

Los consejeros se quedaron en suspenso, petrificados de la impresión, aunque la petición de Gaara parecía extraña y sin sentido, era asombrosa solo por tener algo que ver con la Villa de la Hoja. De manera que los viejos aguzaron todos sus sentidos, dispuestos a la observación.

Gaara no hizo más que mirar el horizonte desde el gran ventanal de su oficina, hasta que trajeron la información requerida. El secretario colocó sobre la pulida mesa de palo de hierro*, un tomo de pergamino, encuadernado en color ocre, que tendría unas ochenta o noventa páginas a lo sumo. Era una recopilación de las fichas de quienes presentaron el examen aquel año, eran parcas ya que muchos de aquellos ninjas acababan de salir de la academia. Cuando el secretario abandonó la oficina y hubo cerrado la puerta Gaara se dio la vuelta y tomo el libro de la mesa, sopesándolo por todos lados sin mirarlo, como si tratara de adivinar su contenido sin leerlo, después lo abrió en una página al azar, la casualidad quiso que la ficha elegida fuese la de Sakura Haruno, allí estaba su rostro sonriente, parecía el tipo de chica a la que uno invita a tomar un helado un día de verano, el rostro de Kazekage se crispó unos segundos pero no le costó trabajo regresar a su calma habitual, volvió a cerrarlo y dirigió una mirada a los consejeros tras él, estos se hicieron los tontos.

Déjenme solo por favor.- ordenó, a lo que los consejeros respondieron con un soberbio silencio. Rabiando Gaara se colocó frente a ellos y gesticulando exageradamente les repitió la orden.

Los consejeros, viendo que la cosa era en serio se levantaron con muchos aspavientos como si en verdad hubiesen sido sorprendidos en la lela y dejaron el lugar a regañadientes.

Una vez solo, Gaara empezó a buscar página por página el rostro de la joven de la ilusión, ignoraba que aquella fuese de otra generación pero reconocía el color de cabello, negro como ala de cuervo y la piel tan blanca, sabía que una chica de la Villa de Hoja tenía esas características porque le había causado una rara impresión durante los exámenes pero no lograba precisar el por qué.

Finalmente la encontró, la chica de la fotografía tenía el cabello corto, se quedó mirando la fotografía largo rato detallando aquellas facciones aniñadas, no era la misma de la ilusión, aunque a él le parecía que la de la ilusión era una falsificación de la verdadera. Posaba para la cámara con timidez, bajando la mirada velada por largas pestañas negras, toda su estampa era de alguna manera imponente en especial por sus ojos completamente albinos.

Ya lo recordaba, eran aquellos ojos los que le habían impresionado, no había oído hablar de ellos hasta que llegó a la Aldea de la Hoja para dar el gran golpe, algunos ninjas de El Sonido hablaban de ellos sin parar, recordaba claramente que la ambición de aquellos era recolectar los ojos de la familia Hyuga para venderlos a otras aldeas, aquellos valían una fortuna ya que capacitaban a sus portadores para ver el chakra, entre otras cosas; a Gaara le había parecido aquel objetivo más propio de chacales que de ninjas así que se había retirado de la conversación sin opinar.

Luego en las pruebas tuvo la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos a los portadores. Al primero que vio fue a Neji, quien apenas si reparó en él, distraído como estaba tratando de calmar a su compañero de equipo, un larguirucho hiperactivo vestido con unas ridículas mallas verdes. Le parecieron curiosos sin más, todo el iris era transparente y la pupila apenas se vislumbraba si se ponía mucha atención, de lejos parecía un afectado de cataratas, se sonrió y siguió su camino sin más.

Despues vio a Hinata en medio de la pelea con su primo, en esta ocasión tal vez porque los veía en acción sí se impresiono, no tanto por lo que veía sino por lo que sentía, la variación del chakra de ambos durante la pelea era pasmosa, en efecto debían tener una visión del chakra y de muchas otras cosas muy clara ya que la fluctuación del chakra con cada golpe era inmediata y muy fuerte, recordó que entonces le pareció que ambos se estaban mutilando la energía entre sí. Después miro hacia las gradas y vio allí a todo el clan Hyuga, sentados dignamente unos al lado del otro bajo la mirada hambrienta de los ninjas de El Sonido de antes. Se quedó observando hasta que acabó la pelea, el resultado fue el bloqueo de todos los caminos del chakra de la chica, sintió pena por ella ya que si tenía éxito en el ataque no podría defenderse de los ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de El Sonido cuando iniciara el pillaje, pero ese no era su problema así que se encogió de hombros y volvió a sus asuntos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esa no era la única vez que la había visto, recordaba haberla vislumbrado fugazmente junto a Sakura en la visita que le hiciera en la víspera de su desastrosa cita, en esta otra ocasión ya tenía el cabello largo.

Un examen detallado de su ficha no revelaba ningún detalle de interés, no habían notas sobresalientes ni datos interesantes de ningún tipo, lo único digno de recordar de esta era su nombre, Hyuga no Hinata.


	3. Murallas

_Capítulo III_

_**Murallas.**_

La entrada de su comitiva a la Villa de la Hoja le parecía sobre todo extravagante, ahora bajo el pesado palanquín de cedro, vestido con las ropas ceremoniales y seguido de una larga fila de emisarios lujosamente vestidos, portadores de cofres con obsequios para el Hokage, se arrepentía de haberle confiado los detalles del viaje a sus viejos consejeros, quienes indudablemente pensaron que quería parecer un Sultán, un Emir o quién sabe qué clase de rey totalitario del antiguo oriente. Decidió dejar de pagar las ediciones de lujo de _"Las mil y una noches",_ que solía obsequiar a cada nuevo consejero, cuando vio la sencilla comitiva que le acompañaría a la visita de cortesía a la Villa de la Hoja.

Afortunadamente el palanquín al que le habían obligado a subir tenía cortinas gruesas, ya que habría palidecido de la vergüenza si alguno de sus conocidos lo hubiesen visto ahí subido, a pesar de todo no iba nada cómodo porque los abuelos decidieron que debía llevar la vestimenta ceremonial tradicional, a pesar de ser pesada, calurosa complicada de usar y muy incómoda, tanto que hacía dos generaciones de Kazekages que no la usaban. A esto se aunaba el sofocante calor veraniego.

En medio de la caravana se le ocurrió levantar levemente una de las cortinas buscando algo de aire fresco, vio entonces que toda la Villa de la Hoja se había volcado a las calles para verlo llegar, se ocultó lo más rápido que pudo rogándole al cielo que Naruto no estuviese allí, ya se lo imaginaba saltando sobre la multitud solo para ir a verlo más de cerca. No fue hasta un día después de su llegada que supo que su amigo se había marchado hacía mucho tiempo de la aldea para ir a entrenar, de manera que paso todo el trayecto aterrorizado por la inminente aparición del rubio.

Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, la caravana se detuvo, finalmente había llegado el momento de bajarse de aquel horrible artefacto e ir a conocer a su homónima. Cuando descendió sudoroso y desfalleciente del aparato, no pudo ver nada, solo se sintió oprimido por una fuerza descomunal, le faltaba el aire, la Hokage Tsunade lo había abrazado, sumergiendo su rostro en sus grandes atributos femeninos. Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados con aquello, en especial aquellos que habían visto a Gaara poseído por el Shukkaku.

Cuando soltó de su abrazo al muchacho, Tsunade miro a su alrededor asombrada del silencio y de la seriedad de sus parroquianos, a ella solo le había parecida graciosa la broma para entrar en confianza con el joven Kazekage, pero incluso Kakashi la miraba reprobatoriamente, de manera que se hizo la tontuela y dirigió un saludo formalísimo a Gaara quien había perdido el sombrero y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Es un placer para mi conocerla, reciba por favor estos obsequios en nombre de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. – dijo Gaara, de inmediato los emisarios empezaron a depositar los obsequios ante Tsunade.

Una vez más el agasajo fue exagerado, Tsunade perdió rápidamente el interés en la pila de obsequios.

¡Lleven todo eso adentro!, sígueme por aquí Gaara. – Aseveró confiadamente y emprendió el camino hacia su oficina.

El día transcurrió entonces entre interminables reuniones estratégicas, tácticas y de simple y llana cortesía.

Más tarde, una vez alojado, decidió escapar de su comitiva para vagabundear por la Villa de la Hoja.

Se dirigió sin pensarlo hacia el este de la villa, buscando sin prisa las amplias estancias de la familia Hyuga, poco sabía de ellas pero se imaginó su aspecto, debían ser varios edificios de paredes blancas y lisas, austeros como sus habitantes.

Con esa idea fija en mente anduvo largo rato a través de las calles orladas de plantas ornamentales y de arboles bajos cuidadosamente podados, al cabo de un rato se topó con una calle flanqueada por largas paredes estucadas, blanqueadas con cal. Se detuvo entonces, pensativo, entre ambos paredones, no podía ver mirillas, ni torrecillas de vigilancia, tan solo la pared desnuda. Sin saberlo se había topado con los muros exteriores de las casas del clan Hyuga, que interrumpían abruptamente la apacible vista llena de jardincillos, fuentes y balcones, predominantes en la Villa de la Hoja. Este conjunto de casas abarcaban dos manzanas completas y se encontraban rodeadas por un altísimo muro impoluto, sin ventanas ni aberturas, eran verdaderas fortalezas permanentemente vigiladas por miembros del clan.

Sorprendido por haber adivinado tan bien el aspecto de la casa, se apresuró a buscar la entrada principal, se encontró entonces con dos entradas exactamente iguales en el centro de cada una de las manzanas, eran dos desconcertantes puertas de madera oscura pulidas a más no poder, sin adornos ni distintivos, no tenían picaportes ni nada que se le pareciera, sobre ellas tampoco había puente donde vigilara portero alguno. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Gaara al verlas por un rato fue que esas puertas solo se abrían ante invitados del señor del clan, no estaban diseñadas para recibir visitantes voluntarios de ningún tipo.

No se equivocaba demasiado en sus conjeturas. Sin embargo por muy recto y liso que fuese el muro y por muy cerradas que estuviesen las puertas, para él y para cualquier ninja era fácil entrar, se apresuró a treparse a un techo cercano para decidir a cuál de los dos recintos meterse, ya que eran dos manzanas amuralladas aparentemente iguales. Cuando estuvo de pie sobre el tejado de arcilla roja de una de las casas vecinas se sintió vigilado por ojos atentos, pero por mas que se esforzó no logro dar con la ubicación de los vigilantes, sin embargo la sensación de ser vigilado no lo dejaba. Frunció el ceño molesto decidido a ignorar a quien quiera que fuese el que le importunaba y se concentró en su tarea.

Desde allí podía ver la distribución de los edificios en los dominios del clan Hyuga, no se le hizo difícil la elección, el de la izquierda era más alto, grande y el que tenía los jardines más amplios, aquel debía ser el que guardaba a Hinata, heredera de la rama principal de la familia. Se apresuró entonces a bajar del aquel tejado para penetrar en los muros cuando la sensación de ser mirado se convirtió en una realidad tangible… en un segundo un shuriken salió volando de algún lugar para ir a clavarse frente a sus pies.

Lo que Gaara no había previsto en su impaciencia es que, si bien las casas ninjas no tienen fuertes medidas de seguridad, sí cuentan con habitantes los suficientemente habilidosos para evitar la intromisión de invitados voluntarios. El muro que tan necio y sin sentido le había parecido tenía una importante función para los miembros de la casa Hyuga, les permitía mirar sin ser vistos.

Todo miembro del clan debía participar en la vigilancia permanente de las casas, responsabilidad que no podía ser evadida ni siquiera por sus miembros más destacados, en estas tareas fortalecían sus habilidades oculares más que en otras, debido a que pasaban toda la noche ejercitándose en el uso del Byakugan. No era necesario en el caso de ellos tener ningún dispositivo que permitiese mirar al exterior ya que su privilegiada vista lo hacía completamente innecesario. Aquella noche eran cuatro los vigías en esa ala de la casa, todos descubrieron a Gaara desde el momento en el que ingresó a la calle y los cuatro lo habían seguido en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que llegó el momento en que su intención de penetrar en la casa de incognito se hizo más que evidente.

- ¿Que puede pretender hacer el Kazekage entrando en la casa de nuestro clan a hurtadillas?- Aseveró un joven desconocido desde la orilla superior del muro. Gaara no supo que responder.

- No es digno de alguien como usted el violentar una casa como esta.- Continuó el mismo muchacho mientras su compañera, una joven de largos cabellos castaños, se arrodillaba a su lado con ambas manos armadas de shuriken.

- Lo siento… ignoraba que la curiosidad por tan regia casa despertara las suspicacias en la Villa de la Hoja, ¿Cómo dudan de las intenciones de Kazekage?

Los jóvenes Hyuga ante aquella respuesta tan reprochable, no dejaron de lado sus dudas, después de todo el visitante por muy Kazekage que fuese se contaba hasta hace muy poco entre los enemigos de La Hoja.

¿Curiosidad por nuestra casa? ¿Acaso esa curiosidad es del mismo tipo de la que te impulso a venir a destruir la aldea?- Continuó el muchacho sin dejarse amilanar mientras su compañera sólidamente instalada a su lado sonreía, perfectamente atenta a cada movimiento de Gaara.

Gaara frunció ferozmente el ceño hasta el punto en que su rostro se asemejo al de un tigre, que acorralado en medio de la cacería, se dispone a devorar a sus perseguidores.

Pues tomando en cuenta que hoy nuestras aldeas son aliadas, su actitud es grosera e inadecuada, ¿Qué casa y que Clan es este que no ofrece hospitalidad a los aliados?

Ante aquella respuesta ambos centinelas endurecieron sus semblantes, llenos de indignación.

Una voz fuerte, con autoridad, contestó esta pregunta desde detrás del muro y los muchachos sobre el permanecieron callados un tanto sorprendidos.

Esta soleada y brillante casa*1 y este Clan tienen por nombre Hyuga, estimado visitante. Esperamos su visita mañana cuando se levante el sol, aquí es costumbre atender los asuntos bajo la luz del día.

Eso fue todo lo que se escuchó aquella noche tras la pared. Después de que se hubo hablado los dos jóvenes guardianes se dejaron caer tras ella y no se oyó nada más a pesar de haber llamado Gaara un par de veces.

Largo rato reflexionó Gaara, antes de dar media vuelta y tomar un rumbo incierto bajo la noche delicadamente estrellada y la mirada de los vigilantes Hyugas.

El en interior de la mansión, dentro de la habitación mejor guardada de la casa se encontraba Hinata quien dormía ajena a los merodeos de Gaara en torno suyo.


	4. La sombra de la Aurora

_Capítulo IV_

_**La sombra de la Aurora.**_

El alba llegó con un agradable color rosa, Hinata solía despertar temprano para aguardar impaciente a la aurora, en alguno de los pasillos exteriores.

Sus largos años de restricción le habían enseñado a valorar de una manera muy especial los sutiles placeres de la contemplación y era a través de estos que lograba sobrellevar su vida en general.

Muy pocos tenían idea de los alcances que había tenido el secuestro de Hinata en la vida del clan. Más allá de la desatención de su padre para con ella, vivía como en una burbuja, donde independientemente de lo que hiciera, desmerecía la atención de casi todos sus familiares, su existencia era más bien solitaria. Por ejemplo, para los vigías una parte importante del trabajo era verificar que la señorita Hinata se encontrara dentro de los dominios Hyuga y que esta no se apartara de sus horarios regulares en lo que respecta a las salidas pero mientras estaba dentro de alguna de aquellas casas se le ignoraba olímpicamente, como lo comprobó en una ocasión en la que se escondió por tres días consecutivos sin que nadie se preocupara por ella.

Desde muy temprana edad, superado el trauma del secuestro y de los eventos que le sucedieron, se acostumbró a vagar sola y no hablar con nadie. A partir de la muerte trágica de su tío y percibiendo dolorosamente el rencor de su primo, llegó a la conclusión de que lo que había ocurrido era por su culpa y para expiar esto se esmeró largos años en vivir sin ser notada por nadie, la hermosa y radiante niña empezó a vivir como una sombra en aquella casa donde nada escapaba a decenas de penetrantes miradas. Lo asombroso es que logró pasar desapercibida incluso a la servidumbre.

Aquella mañana estaba como acostumbraba, sentada descalza, mirando el amanecer cuando escuchó de una de las chicas de la servidumbre el comentario. Al parecer alguien estuvo merodeando alrededor de la mansión durante la noche, ese alguien había sido capaz de ofender el buen nombre de la familia Hyuga y había sido invitado a presentar sus disculpas esa misma mañana.

Hinata, poco habituada a situaciones como aquella, escucho atentamente aquello y presa de la curiosidad, decidió recorrer la casa para averiguar más sobre el asunto. Salió del jardín en dirección al dojo donde Hanabi, su hermana debía estar entrenando con su padre, a pesar de ser sábado. Cuando llegó allí pudo constatar que el salón se hallaba completamente vacío.

Luego se dirigió a la cocina, donde se hallaba casi toda la servidumbre horneando y asando sin cesar, allí solo escuchó quejas por la tan repentina visita. La joven aprovecho para tomar un panecillo bañado en miel de una bandeja y salió del recinto tan sigilosamente como hubo entrado.

¡Subaru, si vuelves a robar un panecillo de mi bandeja de cortare la lengua!- Gritó la malhumorada cocinera al tiempo que amenazaba a un ajeno Subaru con un cuchillo de cocina.

Subaru, un muchacho paliducho y taciturno que se afanaba amasando al otro lado de cocina asintió indiferente.

Mientras comía con placer el dulce y subía sin esfuerzo las escaleras camino al despacho de su padre, Hinata se maravillaba del alboroto que se había armado en la casa, tan solo por un advenedizo que quiso saltar el muro en mitad de la noche, reflexionó que esta persona debía ser un notable, solo eso justificaba tal despliegue en la cocina.

Se detuvo unos segundos frente a la puerta del despacho, a través de su Byakugan pudo ver que este estaba completamente vacío, entonces sonrió divertida, había olvidado completamente el Byakugan… unos segundos más tarde haciendo uso de su línea sucesoria descubrió a casi todos los miembros de su familia de pie en el gran salón.

Muerta de la curiosidad entró al despacho de su padre sin pensarlo dos veces. Aquel estaba ubicado en el centro de la casa y tenía un gran ventanal que daba al salón principal donde se hallaba reunida toda su familia en aquel momento. Avanzó rápidamente hacia aquella ancha ventana y asomo medio cuerpo fuera justo en el momento en el que las grandes puertas de acceso se abrían al enigmático visitante.


	5. Al amanecer

_Capítulo V_

_**Al amanecer.**_

Gaara volvió aquella noche a su habitación un tanto taciturno, ignoraba si su ofensa a la familia Hyuga era muy grande o si eso afectaría de alguna forma las ya de por si débiles relaciones entre la Villa de La Hoja y la Villa de la Arena.

Ignoraba la identidad del hombre que habló en mitad de la noche pero la obediencia que se le debía y la propiedad con la que se expresaba le había llenado el corazón de aprehensión, lo único que le quedaba claro era que no podía declinar la invitación formulada. Cuando entró en la habitación que le asignaron se echó vestido en la cama con las manos tras la nuca, pensativo, ¿Cómo le explicaría a su comitiva acerca de aquella visita? Pensó que sería menester informarles de su pequeña excursión nocturna, cosa que no le apetecía, eso sería revelar demasiado de sí mismo y de sus motivaciones. Finalmente se quedó dormido mientras ululaban los búhos nocturnos.

Se levantó antes del amanecer. Apresurándose hizo levantar a Kankuro y a Temari, sus hermanos, quienes le habían acompañado a regañadientes a instancias de Baki, que no dejaba de preocuparse por una eventual reaparición del Shukkaku y confiaba plenamente en las virtudes de contención de los lazos de sangre.

Ambos dormían a pierna suelta, tan preocupados por vigilar a su hermano menor, misión secreta asignada por Baki, que ni se enteraron del rollo en el que se había metido durante la noche.

- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué haces vestido tan temprano?- era lo que había articulado Kankuro, frotándose los ojos mientras veía el reloj. Su hermana fue más expresiva.

- ¿Se puedes saber que estás haciendo?... ¿Y por qué vas a ducharte de nuevo?... – gritó revolviéndose entre las sábanas antes de quedarse con la boca abierta viendo como Gaara se metía en el baño de la habitación y abría la ducha.

Unos minutos más tarde un Gaara mojado y semidesnudo salía de baño y se ponía a revolver la ropa en la maleta malhumorado.

Vístanse de manera apropiada, hemos sido invitados a desayunar en la casa del clan Hyuga.- ladró a los chicos mientras se vestía.

De inmediato hubo una pequeña especie de lucha grecorromana entre Temari y Kankuro por ser los siguientes en acceder al baño, contienda que ganó fácilmente la rubia armada con un atomizador de laca para el cabello. Kankuro, vencido infantilmente, se sentó en el borde de la cama frente a su hermano.

- ¿Y exactamente en qué momento fuimos invitados? Tenía cosas que hacer hoy en la aldea.- preguntó mientras se frotaba frenéticamente el ojo irritado por el fijador en atomizador de su hermana.

- Eso no importa pero debemos mantenernos alertas en esa visita, resulta que me sorprendieron entrando en esa casa anoche, pero no le vayas a decir nada a Temari ¿Si?- Aclaró a media voz.

En el baño se oía como la rubia cantaba como una gata desafinada, afuera Kankuro miraba sorprendido a su hermano y asentía preocupado figurándose la regañina que les esperaba en La Arena si aquel asunto trascendía.

Así que por eso fuiste invitado… ¿Qué buscabas allí Gaara?- preguntó adustamente.

Gaara sonrió amargamente. Kankuro se imaginaba un asunto de Estado o una misión de rango A cuando el asunto no llegaba ni a broma estudiantil.

Nada importante hermano, ahora arréglate, iremos solo nosotros tres.- dijo el Kazekage mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro amigablemente.


	6. Intramuros

_**Intramuros.**_

Gaara extrañó la animada conversación de sus hermanos durante el camino a la mansión Hyuga, no terminaba de definir la mejor manera de explicar las disculpas que debería ofrecer al jefe del clan, hizo varios intentos pero la expresión huraña de Kankuro y la extrema curiosidad de Temari le hicieron desistir de sus intentos, de manera que se limitó a andar en silencio con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, carcomiéndose el cerebro.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión Hyuga, el trío se detuvo ante las amplias y pulidas puertas. El Hyuga castaño que estuvo de guardia la noche anterior los esperaba apoyado en una de las jambas.

¡Bienvenidos a la casa Hyuga!- aseveró fríamente, sin mirarlos demasiado.

Gaara guardó silencio impasible y esperó a que su guía los condujera hasta el jefe del clan. Ante una seña del muchacho se abrieron las puertas sin emitir ningún sonido, como si sus goznes fuesen aceitados y alineados diariamente.

El guía intercambio breves palabras con los porteros e invitó a pasar a los ninjas de la arena, Gaara fue el primero en seguirlo. Tras él, Temari miraba con preocupación la severa apariencia de los miembros del aquel clan, le había parecido extraña aquella visita desde que su hermano la planteó y la hostilidad que sentía en el lugar la ponía en alerta.

Kankuro – llamó en un susurro a su hermano que caminaba cerca de ella.

Kankuro, ¿Me oyes? – insistió, Kankuro la escuchó pero no le dirigió la miraba.

¿Qué está ocurriendo? Esta gente no nos está recibiendo de buena gana, definitivamente no es una visita de cortesía.

Kankuro fingió no escucharla, no le preocupaba tanto la hostilidad del clan sino las razones de la misma. No le quitaba la vista a su hermano quien andaba muy derecho tras su guía, atento ante cualquier movimiento inesperado de los Hyuga.

Gaara se sentía confiado, en verdad estaba extremadamente confiado, finalmente se hallaba en el lugar que más quería visitar de la Villa de la Hoja y se sentía dichoso por ello, no dejaba de pensar que al final del aquel camino de gravilla se encontraría con la Hyuga Hinata de carne y hueso. Miraba con deleite el gran edificio de madera que se erguía delante de él completamente impaciente.

Finalmente se detuvieron delante de la casa de la rama principal de la familia, aquel era el lugar donde el jefe del clan y su familia inmediata vivían. El guía les indicó que esperaran allí y se retiró por donde había venido. Los hermanos se quedaron un tanto confundidos, se habían parado de manera que Gaara quedara en el medio del grupo. Temari y Kankuro durante ese corto lapso de tiempo en la máxima alerta, especialmente la chica que ignoraba todo de aquel asunto y que no había actuado de acuerdo a sus instintos, por la actitud pasiva y controlada de sus hermanos.

Las puertas se abrieron en un período de tiempo que le pareció una eternidad al trío pero que en realidad fue muy corto. Tras aquellas se encontraban los miembros de la rama principal del Clan Hyuga, desbordando todo su orgullo y fuerza.

Gaara miró con atención al grupo, al centro se encontraba Hyuga Hiashi, y a su lado derecho se encontraba Hanabi, dedujo fácilmente que el hombre mayor era el jefe del clan pero se quedó desconcertado con Hanabi, ya que todos los demás miembros de la rama principal se encontraban un paso más atrás del líder. La niña estaba ocupando el lugar del heredero principal de la rama; según la información que manejaba, Hinata era la principal heredera. El que Hanabi ocupara aquel lugar solo podía significar una de dos cosas, o Hinata había muerto convirtiendo a su hermana en la única heredera del clan o había sido repudiada por su padre.

Los hermanos caminaron muy circunspectos hasta llegar frente a Hiashi y antes de que él dijese algo se inclinaron ante él tal como lo dictaban los modales y las buenas costumbres. Cuando se hubieron levantado Gaara hizo algo que impresionó profundamente a su hermana Temari, volvió a inclinarse hasta tocar con su frente el suelo en tres ocasiones, tal como la haría alguien que implora perdón por una afrenta muy grande. Kankuro abrió, impresionado la boca, no se imaginaba el tamaño de la ofensa que su hermano había infringido tan solo con una visita nocturna. Ambos hermanos, todavía sin entender mucho se apresuraron para imitar al Kazekage pero la mano levantada de Hiashi lo impidió.

Bienvenido a nuestra casa, tu ofensa es perdonada, no es necesario que te humilles ante nosotros. Honra a nuestro clan recibiendo una muestra de nuestra hospitalidad. – dijo mientras señalaba a la muy bien dispuesta mesa.

Gaara esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia Hiashi para intercambiar con él un saludo más cercano. Al igual que Temari y Kankuro.

Excelentes ninjas de la Aldea de la Arena - fue el epíteto que Hiashi le endilgó a los hermanos, el hombre no dejaba de repetírselo a Hanabi, esperanzado en que aquel era el estimulo que convertiría a su floreciente retoño en una Kunoichi de renombre.

Mientras el grupo se dirigía a la bien dispuesta mesa ocurrió un hecho peculiar que terminó de ponerle la vida de cabeza al Bocchan*2 Gaara. Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa sonriendo y mirando a todos lados por si veía algo relacionado con Hinata, cayó un pastel bañado en miel frente a sus pies. Todos se quedaron asombrados ante el suceso, en especial Hiashi para quien el incidente constituía una eventualidad capaz de manchar la fama de su hospitalidad.

Gaara al principio se sorprendió de no haberlo visto venir (si daba otro paso le caía en la cabeza), más luego, mientras recogía del suelo el dulce se pregunto:

Ya que tiene mordidas, alguien debía comerlo antes de dejarlo caer ¿Quién era esta persona?

Sobre él, mirando todo con mucha curiosidad se hallaba Hinata…


	7. Acerca de las ventanas y el ignorar

_Capítulo VI_

_**Acerca de las ventanas y el ignorar.**_

Para el momento en que se disponían todos a tomar asiento, Kankuro se percató de un extraño silencio, de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacía donde su hermano e Hiashi se encontraban, ambos miraban muy interesados hacia el cielo. El ninja no entendía nada, descubrió un dulce todo mordisqueado en las manos de su hermano y se preocupó seriamente, acaso Gaara se había vuelto tan rápido como para escamotear aquello de la mesa, sin que ninguno de aquellos avanzados ninjas lo notara, y ¿Por qué Hiashi tenía el ceño tan fruncido? ¿Desde cuándo Gaara sonreía de aquella manera?, todo el asunto era muy extraño, miró a su alrededor, sobre la mesa se hallaba toda la comida dispuesta de manera perfectamente simétrica, allí no faltaba ningún dulce, ¿Sería posible que la familia Hyuga se hubiese dispuesto a vengarse narcotizando al Kazekage?

La respuesta a todas estas dudas se hicieron evidentes cuando Kankuro, finalmente, decidió hacer lo mismo que todos los demás estaban haciendo, mirar hacia arriba.

Allí se encontraba la visión más perturbadora que había visto en su joven vida. Quien interrumpió el desayuno del Kazekage, se encontraba con la mitad superior del cuerpo asomado en una ventana, vistiendo un camisón de dormir extremadamente ligero, de un algodón hilado que dejaba en verdad muy poco a la imaginación. De inmediato Kakunro llegó a la conclusión de que su hermana no era la chica mejor dotada que había visto; abrió inconscientemente la boca y jadeo cuándo su mirada recorrió lo que se ofrecía a la vista bajo el camisón. Lo único coherente que logró concluir fue que el dulce era de aquella chica, ya que aún quedaban restos de miel sobre los labios carnosos y amelocotonados que se mordía nerviosamente.

Finalmente aquella visión desapareció tan rápido como la habían descubierto, en medio de un revuelo de cabellos negros como el ala de un cuervo. Dejó en la cabeza de casi todos los varones presentes, un vívido recuerdo del bamboleo de unos pechos pesados y redondeados apenas velados por un delgado tejido.

Kankuro no logró pensar claramente, hasta que sintió un dolor agudo en su costado izquierdo acompañado de un sospechoso crujido, de inmediato sintió como se le dificultaba el respirar y se dió vuelta, para encontrarse a una Temari absolutamente encolerizada con él.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- Gimió lastimeramente al tiempo que se sobaba la costilla estropeada.

-Porque tenías cara de baboso, ¿Por qué tienes que verles así las tetas a todas las chicas con la que te encuentras, imbécil?- exclamó la muchacha sin levantar demasiado la voz.

Discutieron cosas de este tono durante unos segundo más, hasta que escucharon un carraspeo apagado, que resultó ser Hiashi llamando al orden para dar inició a la comida.

Mientras tanto, Gaara que de alguna misteriosa manera se las había arreglado para hacer pasar por alto su embobamiento y su sonrojo, se avergonzaba de la conducta escandalosa, maleducada y desconsiderada de sus hermanos.

Hiashi por su parte, apenas vió desaparecer a su hija mayor de la ventana, se encargó de relajar los músculos de su frente y hacerse el desentendido del asunto, esperando que a través del método de ignorar la cuestión esta se desvaneciera de la mente de sus invitados, tal vez si hacía como si eso no hubiese pasado, ellos concluyeran que era producto de su imaginación. Todos los demás miembros del clan le siguieron el ejemplo y se fueron, cada cual a una ocupación y en una dirección distinta.


	8. El espectáculo debe continuar

_Capítulo VII_

_**El espectáculo debe continuar.**_

Fue aquel el momento en que Hinata supo que ella también era capaz de sentir vergüenza. Antes de aquel suceso, su espíritu apenas había sido turbado por el leve y cálido, incluso placentero sonrojo provocado por la presencia de Naruto.

Nunca había notado que aquel camisón de dormir que tan bien la cobijaba en las noches y tan suave le parecía, fuese a la vez tan indecente, hasta el preciso momento en que observó la mirada de Gaara sobre ella. Aquel instante le llenó el corazón de una agitación, tan intensa y extraña que por mucho que pensaba, no lograba identificar con ninguna otra sensación.

Se encontraba ahora acurrucada bajo el alfeizar de la ventana, desde donde miraba aventureramente hacía apenas unos segundos atrás. Inconscientemente se llevó las manos a sus muy bien formados pechos, al tiempo que sonreía como quien se encuentra de repente con que es increíblemente hermosa y se holga de ello

Permaneció en aquella actitud unos segundos, hasta que recordó que probablemente su padre le estuviese observando a través del Byakugan. Se apresuró entonces a desandar el camino a su habitación. Una vez en ella se despojó de su ropa y se puso a contemplarse largamente en el espejo, encontró que ya no tenía el cuerpo de niña de antes y que no lo había descubierto por estar constantemente distraída en otros asuntos.

Aquella contemplación le reveló, asombrosamente los motivos por los que Sakura e Ino miraban su pecho con desazón cada vez que iban a la piscina, sus pechos eran tan grandes y provocativos que no podían causar en aquellas jóvenes más que una envidia muy bien disimulada. Además de eso Hinata descubrió que sus piernas, se habían vuelto largas y elásticas, tan elegantes como las de las mujeres retratadas en los grabados Shunga*3 que su primo Neji guardaba celosamente bajo el colchón de su cama. El conjunto que su cuerpo ofrecía a la vista fácilmente la habría convertido en una estrella si hubiese nacido en una familia dedicada al oficio de Geisha o alguno similar. Se reconocía hermosa y provocativa por primera vez y disfrutaba enormemente de ello.

Mientras todas estas cosas ocurrían con Hinata en su luminosa habitación, su padre la olvidaba nuevamente, dejando el recuerdo de los vergonzosos eventos de la mañana tras el velo de las diversiones que ofrecía a sus invitados.

De hecho, el evento social continuaba con completa normalidad. En la mesa Hiashi hablaba y hablaba, sin parar de promocionar a su segunda hija mientras esta se concentraba mas en comer la mayor cantidad de mochis*4 posible, que en proyectar la imagen de heredera talentosa que su padre se empeñaba en destacar.

Gaara por su parte, no le prestaba la menor atención a Hiashi, sonreía de vez en vez y ponía cara muy seria mientras asentía a su interlocutor, pero en realidad solo pensaba en la manera de entresacarle al viejo el modo de ver más de cerca a Hinata. Todos los engranes de su cerebro se movían coordinadamente para alcanzar ese fin único. Finalmente, cuando estaban levantando la mesa de postres Gaara se atrevió a hablar ya que después de esto solo se ofrecería una ronda de bebidas calientes tras lo cual se daría por terminado el agasajo.

Tengo entendido que tiene otra hija Hiashi, creo recordarla del examen shuunin.

De inmediato el Hyuga se tensó, tanto Gaara como sus hermanos tuvieron dificultad para saber sí fue por los terribles sucesos ocurridos en aquella ocasión o por la reciente aparición intempestiva de la heredera del clan.

¡Ho! Sí, se refiere a mi hija mayor, Hinata. – señaló el hombre inexpresivamente.

Gaara, estoico, repuso.

Sí, creó que ella y su primo tuvieron un enfrentamiento de lo más interesante.

Lo recuerdo, me asombra que recuerde algo como eso Kazekage sama. Ella… - El hombre permaneció en silencio sin saber muy bien cómo justificar la ausencia de la muchacha en aquel agasajo.

Me parece que ha olvidado este encuentro- completó Gaara pletórico de alegría.

Claro, claro, me temo que es muy distraída. Disculpe su descortesía por favor.- Hiashi siguió el juego más por salir del paso que por disculpar a su hija.

En ese caso creo que no tendré más remedio que regresar para verla, me han notificado que sus habilidades se han vuelto sorprendentes y no puedo negar que estoy intrigado. – Culminó Gaara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Temari y Kankuro que habían asistido a este breve dialogo cada vez más asombrados, terminaron de apurar sus respectivos mochis casi sin respirar, preguntándose desde cuando existía este gran interés en una chica tan rara. Kankuro sopesó la situación y se alegró por un momento de la posibilidad de volver a ver aquellos pechos tan bien distribuidos, pero refrenó su contentura cuando sintió el aura densamente irritada de la rubia, que se preguntaba a dónde se había ido la cordura del jinchuriki que tenía por hermano.

Finalmente llegó el momento de salir de la casa Hyuga, era casi la hora de volver a comer pero el trío estaba tan satisfecho que siguió andando hasta llegar al hotel.

Una vez habían vuelto a sus habitaciones el comportamiento de Gaara empezó a volverse bizarro y caprichoso…


	9. Fraternidad

_Capítulo VIII_

_**Fraternidad.**_

Al principio todo iba bien, pero de pronto Temari observó aquel comportamiento extraño, Gaara no dejaba de mirar su pálido rostro en un pequeño espejo de mano de color rosa, no lo hubiese notado si aquel no hubiese sido su espejo, ignoraba como había hecho Gaara para sacarlo de su neceser pero aquel era definitivamente el suyo.

Primero pensó que su hermano meditaba acerca de su extraño uso del delineador, pero descartó completamente esa idea, cuando vió como el pelirrojo tomaba un peine y empezaba a ensayar distintos tipos de peinados. Sinceramente aquello no le habría importado lo más mínimo, después de todo llevaba años viendo como Gaara robaba su delineador negro, pero todo se estaba desarrollando de una manera tal que limitaba su arreglo personal.

Kankuro por su parte no caía en cuenta de la conducta irregular de su pariente. Se había instalado frente al Playstation a jugar Death or alive y los gemidos de los zombies que diligentemente mataba no le permitían prestar atención. Cuando estaba a punto de resolver el acertijo que le permitiría subir de nivel y mientras ametrallaba con saña zombies a diestro y siniestro, fue sorprendido por un golpe tan contundente que le hizo soltar el joystick y ponerse en guardia instintivamente.

Lo que vio después le hizo dudar seriamente acerca de su filiación, Por un lado se encontraba Temari, en el paroxismo de la ira, arrojando desaforadamente objetos por todos lados, mientras Gaara se debatía con ella como un poseso, por alcanzar un recipiente lleno de fijador en gel. El pelirrojo tenía ambas manos completamente ocupadas por productos de maquillaje, Kankuro imaginó que la mayoría de ellos serían delineadores, bases blancas y sombras negras.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para cubrirse cuando Temari, en un intento por resguardar lo que quedaba de su maquillaje decidió usarle como un escudo humano. Antes de lo que canta un gallo, el muchacho se encontró entre ambos hermanos, en su espalda la rubia lo empujaba con todas su fuerzas, destrozándole los riñones a punta de codazos y frente a su rostro Gaara trataba de trepar sobre él arañándolo y estrujándolo inmisericordemente.

El colmo de aquella situación llegó cuando el grupo, desequilibrado por el forcejeo, fue a caer sobre el Playstation borrando así todas la partidas que Kankuro había guardado en el. El titiritero solo alcanzó a oír el crack que produjo el aparato al romperse en dos, antes de unirse animosamente a la refriega que hasta entonces trataba de apaciguar.

Unos minutos más tarde, Temari salió desaforadamente de la habitación gritando algo acerca de pedir otra habitación, Gaara volvía a contemplarse pensativamente en el espejo del baño, mientras Kankuro observaba meditabundo su playstation semidestruido.

Todo aquel asunto había resultado de una intromisión de Gaara en los objetos personales de su hermana, resultó que el muchacho después de tomar subrepticiamente el espejo, tomó descaradamente y usó sin ninguna vergüenza más de la mitad del maquillaje de su hermana frente a sus ojos, ignorando olímpicamente sus reclamos. La rubia intentó por todos los medios detenerlo, imaginándose que estaría narcotizado o algo así pero se salió de control cuando Gaara aplicó en su rostro más de la mitad de su corrector y lo que quedaba de su base blanca marca Max Factor, en un vano intento por desvanecer sus pecas.

Temari no volvió a aparecer por allí aquel día, y Kankuro parecía haber superado el trauma resultado de haber perdido su Playstation de última generación. Pero Gaara continuaba haciendo cosas extrañas. Sin decir una sola palabra se dirigió directamente a la maleta de Kankuro, la abrió y empezó a sacar la ropa, como si su hermano no estuviese sentado frente a él mirándolo todo.

Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo? Esa es mi ropa…

Gaara no contestó nada, empezó a medirse prenda tras prenda, arrugando el ceño cuando confirmaba que ninguna le quedaba bien. Kankuro lo observaba sin moverse de su sitio, conteniendo la risa de vez en cuando, era más alto y fornido que su hermano pequeño, de manera que su ropa le daba al Kazekage el aspecto de unos de esos entusiastas del graffiti que aparecían en Samurai Shamploo. El titiritero incluso pensó en tomar algunas fotografías pero se contuvo cuando consideró los riesgos implicados en el asunto.

Gaara, escúchame, no debes disponer de la ropa ajena de esa manera… - señaló el castaño, pero su hermano continuaba mirándose al espejo meditabundo, sin reparar en él.

¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Eso no te queda.- insistió, rescatando una camisa morada del suelo.

Finalmente Gaara pareció notar su presencia.

¿Qué me estás diciendo Kankuro?- preguntó como si nada pasara.

Estoy preguntándote qué es lo que te pasa, primero nos llevas a esa casa sin explicarnos nada, haces ese escándalo con Temari y ahora te pones mi ropa sin pedir permiso…

Kankuro se detuvo en aquel punto del reclamo, acaba de sentir un aura gélida y oscura muy semejante a la que su hermano solía portar antes de su encuentro con Naruto. Pensó que así debía sentirse en nen de Hisoka, en su anime favorito Hunter x Hunter y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse y pedir otra habitación, permitiéndole a su hermano darle rienda suelta a su egoísmo.


	10. Equipos

_Capítulo IX_

_**Equipos.**_

Estos eventos fueron solo el principio, de una larga serie de desafueros cometidos por el Kazekage, contra personas completamente desprevenidas.

Entre ellos destacaron los siguientes; en una reunión con Tsunade, el muchacho soltó sin previo aviso un breve, pero expresivo, monologo acerca de lo esponjosos que se veían sus pechos y lo mucho que se parecían a los de la chica del albaricoquero; los presentes no entendieron nada del albaricoquero pero se sonrojaron mucho cuando corroboraron la verdad de lo dicho, la Hokage en cambio pareció muy complacida y no dejó de sonreír durante el resto de la reunión. En un paseo protocolar, Gaara fue sorprendido llevándose un arreglo floral escondido en su calabaza, cuando lo interrogaron al respecto dijo que su belleza solo era comparable a la doncella del albaricoquero. Más tarde Temari y Kankuro notaron que el muchacho se estaba apartando del grupo para otear en busca de chicas de cabello negro.

Finalmente Kankuro concluyó que su hermano debía estar enamorado de la chica Hyuga, ocultó esta información de su hermana, temeroso de su reacción. Lo primero que hizo fue investigar todo lo que pudo de la joven Hyuga, tarea muy sencilla ya que Temari pasaba muchas horas del día con aquel extraño ninja de la cola de caballo, y resultó que este fue compañero de clases de Hinata. Por él supo que se trataba de una muchacha tímida pero talentosa, heredera venida a menos de su familia.

El colmo de la situación llegó cuando Gaara, animado por quien sabe que espíritu de camaradería, decidió ir a las citas de su hermana con el objetivo evidente de contactar al equipo de la pelinegra y lograr conocerla personalmente.

Para Kankuro el movimiento fue tremendamente evidente, admiro la tenacidad de su hermano mientras lo veía negarse a quedarse en el hotel mientras Temari salía. Esta chica en realidad valía el esfuerzo realizado. Finalmente, luego de muchos dimes y diretes, de miradas cautelosas por parte de la rubia, de indirectas y de amenazas mutuas, ambos salieron a la calle bajo un cielo despejado en un día ventoso.

La reunión a la que se dirigía Temari tenía lugar en una conocida tienda de dulces, frecuentada por muchos ninjas jóvenes. Ambos hermanos entraron al lugar al mismo tiempo con expresiones de indiferencia, expresión que abandonó el rostro de Temari cuando vio a su acompañante sentado con los brazos extendidos sobre el espaldar del asiento. El ninja iba vestido de aquel color tan poco llamativo al que era aficionado y mordía un mondadientes, Shikamaru no vio entrar a los de la arena de manera que contemplaba las vigas del techo con fastidio mientras Ino discutía vivamente con Tenten la conveniencia de usar petalos de flores en algunos postres. Solo descubrió a Temari cuando esta se deslizo ágilmente hasta su lado y comenzó a comer de su postre. En aquel momento dio un leve respingo y sonrió levemente a la rubia.

¿Qué hacías? Estaba a punto de morirme de aburrimiento.- rezongó señalando con su pulgar a las dos chicas que hablaban más allá.

Se me adhirió una lapa.- Contestó la rubia ceñudamente, sorbiendo ruidosamente la malteada hurtada.

¿Lapa?...- Shikamaru puso cara de no entender nada.

Gaara asistió a la escena, completamente extrañado, ¿Desde cuándo Temari tenía tanta confianza con aquel ninja desarrapado? Y ¿Por qué todos los asistentes a aquella reunión parecían tan acostumbrados a su presencia?

Sin embargo el jinchuriki se hizo el tonto y tomó asiento silenciosamente al lado de Tenten, la muchacha no le prestó la menor atención, distraída como estaba por su conversación con Ino pero Shikamaru sí lo hizo, miró al pelirrojo un tanto sorprendido pero luego, entendido el asunto de la lapa sonrió arrogantemente al tiempo que rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de Temari.

Ya entiendo, y ¿Que quieres tomar Temari?

No lo sé, creo que esto me agrada ¿Qué es, Shika?

Una merengada de fresa y cerezas, es mi favorita. ¿No te gustaba el helado de chocolate? Recuerdo que la última vez comiste una ración enorme.

J aja j aja ja, si me agrada pero esto tiene muy buen sabor, pide uno para mí.

Apenas hubo terminado de hablar la joven cuando Shikamaru, hinchado como un pavo real levanto el brazo para llamar imperiosamente a la mesera.

Gaara estaba estupefacto, primero pensó que este muchacho no conocía bien a Temari y que se arriesgaba a salir herido de aquel encuentro, pero luego mirando la naturalidad y la dócil conducta de su hermana empezó a descolocarse, parecía que aquellos dos se vieran de manera regular y si Gaara no fuese Gaara habría pensado que compartían algún tipo de relación.

¿Y los demás? Llegan tarde como siempre.- señaló Temari, mirando a Ino.

La muchacha, siempre despierta no tardó en señalar lo obvio.

Ya sabes como son. Veo que viniste acompañada.- dijó mirando intensamente con sus grandes ojos azules a Gaara.

No hemos sido presentados, mi nombre es Ino- indicó dirigiéndose al pelirrojo- ella es Tenten, y este es Neji.- continuó alegremente.

Al otro lado Shikamaru pretendió ignorar al Kazekage, nunca había confiado en él y el hecho de que fuese el hermano de Temari no cambiaba aquello. Los demás en la mesa, en cambio parecían tener curiosidad de él, en especial de su calabaza que descansaba apoyada en el espaldar del sillón que ocupaba.

Es un placer, mi nombre es Gaara- se presentó tímidamente intentando no mirar los pechos de las dos chicas que lo miraban expectantes.

Nunca pensé que comería postres con el Kazekage- señaló Tenten ruborizándose un poco- ¿No te parece curioso Neji?

Si, tomando en cuenta lo que ocurrió la última vez que vino por aquí.

La reacción de Neji, era predecible tomando en cuenta las circunstancias generales pero eso no amilano a las chicas, más audaces y curiosas.

Gaara, es la primera vez que vienes como Kazekage a nuestra villa, esta es la tienda más popular de por aquí pero aún hay otro sitio que no debes dejar de visitar.-empezó una vez más Ino.

Es el Ichiraku, allí sirven el mejor ramen. Naruto es un verdadero fanático.- terminó Tenten asombrándose un poco de lo que decía.

Gaara contestó con una sonrisa un poco forzada, estaba poco habituado a tratar con chicas tan amigables como estas.

-¿Podemos preguntarte algo?- indagó Ino, inclinándose un poco sobre el regazo de Neji.

- Claro.

- ¿Como aprendiste a hacer eso con la arena? Me refiero a controlarla de esa manera.

- Pues, creo que es algo natural para mí, nunca hice ningún entrenamiento para dominarlo.

-¿En serio? No me imagino un ninjutsu que no requiera entrenamiento- reflexionó Tenten llevándose el índice a los labios.

La conversación ya discurría por un terreno demasiado espinoso para ser cómoda, afortunadamente Temari y Shikamaru ya estaban los suficientemente distraídos como para ignorarla.

¡Hola! Sentimos llegar tarde.

Acababan de llegar Kiba y Shuoji, quienes aparentemente eran los últimos invitados ya que de inmediato Neji se levanto y se dirigió al mostrador para solicitar el equipo de karaoke.

Mientras tanto, Gaara logró recomponerse un poco del interrogatorio y pensó en la mejor estrategia para ubicar a Hinata, lo primero era determinar cuáles eran sus compañeros de equipo. Ino pareció leer su mente e introdujo el tema limpiamente.

No importa, hoy el Kazekage nos acompaña. Podemos aprovechar la ocasión para conocer más de los ninjas de la arena, después de todo ahora somos villas aliadas. ¿Qué te parece Gaara?

Muy apropiado, creo que empezare yo. En mi equipo están mis dos hermanos, Temari y Kankuro, ella es muy hábil manipulando el elemento viento y él es un especialista en el arte de los títeres, y mi habilidad ya la conocen. ¿Quién sigue?

Tanto Kiba como Shouji se quedaron un poco asombrados de la presencia de Gaara y de su extraña verborrea pero se sumaron alegremente a la tertulia sin preocuparse mucho por ello.

Pues, mi equipo está aquí completo. Somos Shikamaru, Shouji y yo- indicó una muy sonriente Ino.

Es curioso, tu equipo está compuesto por familiares muy cercanos, es la primera vez que veo un equipo de hermanos. ¿Es así como se conforman siempre los equipos en la Arena, Gaara?- intervino Tenten.

No, en realidad mis hermanos fueron removidos de sus equipos anteriores cuando me convertí oficialmente en un ninja.

El rostro de Tenten quedó helado ante aquella extraña revelación, sin duda pensaba en lo difícil que sería conformar un equipo de esa manera. Sin embargo prosiguió.

Ah… bueno mi equipo está compuesto por Rock Lee y Neji. Lee no vino porque estaba mal del estomago, tu lo conoces, luchaste con él en los exámenes chunin.

Poco a poco, mientras la muchacha hablaba iba poniendo una expresión muy seria, hasta que finalmente se cubrió la boca consciente de lo terrible que era recordar aquel combate en particular. Gaara por su parte se sentía cada vez más empequeñecido, parecía que había ofendido de una u otra manera a todos los que se hallaban sentados en esa mesa. Afortunadamente apareció la mesera para sacarlo del apuro, pudo distraer un poco la atención mientras pedía su orden.

Tanto Kiba como Shouji estaba sentados al lado de Gaara, escuchando atentamente lo que se decía.

-Pues creo que ha llegado mi turno, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, hoy solo estoy yo para representar mi equipo, los demás son Hinata y Shino.

¡Bingo!, pensó Gaara.


	11. Corriendo hacia el amanecer

_Capítulo X_

_**Corriendo hacia el amanecer.**_

Unas horas más tarde se vio a Gaara y a Kiba charlando animadamente mientras caminaban por un boulevard, Akamaru llevaba en su hocico la calabaza del de la arena y los jóvenes daban tumbos por doquier.

La velada había transcurrido de manera tal que, una vez idas las chicas, los muchachos entregaron todo de sí en una competencia de licor. Al final nadie supo quien fue el ganador pero resultó que Kiba y Gaara se hicieron amigos entrañables.

Aquella noche Temari y Kankuro pasaron toda la noche conferenciando acerca de paradero de su onichan, mientras este analizaba junto a su nuevo amigo las bondades de la colección de cepillos caninos de Kiba, más tarde se juntaron para sopesar detenidamente el balance nutricional de los piensos Purina y Dog Chow. Finalmente concluyeron la noche, componiendo una elegía que cantaba la desgracia de Gaara, a quien no se le permitió nunca en su vida tener un perro.

La mañana siguiente fue algo confusa para el Kazekage, no solo ignoraba que clase de cama era esta tan peluda, sino también donde se hallaba. Primero descubrió que no dormía en ningún tipo de cama turca o extranjera, descansaba sobre un perrazo color algodón. Después vio por entre una especie de bruma a un muchacho con la cara emborronada de rojo y se preguntó como escondía Kankuro aquel perro. Miró y remiró con mucha atención y cuando la bruma se disipó un poco vio que el muchacho no era Kankuro y no estaba en su hotel.

Kiba por su parte, solo lamentó dormirse sin desmaquillarse. No tardó mucho en hacer levantar a Gaara, meterlo azoradamente en el baño y largarse a buscar el desayuno. Para cuando regresó se encontró a un Kazekage completamente consciente y muy amigable.

Lo siento, creo que mi mamá solo hizo bolas de arroz de atún. ¿Te gustan? Yo prefiero las de carne, comiendo atún me siento como un gato.

La verdad es que yo también me siento así cuando las como, pero ¿Qué más da?, estoy hambriento. Oye Kiba san, creo que alguien dijo anoche que tu equipo era entrenamientodependiente ¿Qué querían decir con eso?

Pues creo que significa que todos están asombrados de lo mucho que entrenamos, somos un equipo de especialistas.- respondió muy ufano, mientras compartía sus alimentos con Akamaru.

¡Qué divertido! Por una vez me gustaría ver como es un entrenamiento normal, mis hermanos no entrenan nunca conmigo y la verdad es que yo no entreno mucho.

Muy bien entonces está acordado. Apresúrate, hoy me he retrasado mucho.

Dicho esto, Kiba saltó al baño llenó de una energía misteriosa. Afortunadamente Gaara era un Jinchuriki y su energía no se agotaba con facilidad. Estaba vestido con la ropa de Kiba, es decir, llevaba jeans, franela oscura y una gran chaqueta ribeteada con una piel que le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Lo que no le quedó nunca claro fue como salir a la calle sin delinearse los ojos, se sintió avergonzado de pedir el maquillaje de la madre de Kiba así que se conformó con quedarse con el rostro limpio por una vez en su vida.

Kiba, apenas se hubo bañado y cambiado, arrastró a Gaara a la calle. El entrenamiento acababa de comenzar. Apenas Kiba puso un pie en la casa salió disparado en dirección a la salida del sol como si no tuviera resaca; Gaara trato de trotar un poco pero Akamaru se encargo de hacer que tomara el ritmo cuando se arrojó contra él con las fauces abiertas de par en par. El trío corrió y corrió, sin detenerse y sin perder el aliento durante un período de tiempo cercano a la media hora, momento en que se les unió una misteriosa figura ataviada con sobretodo y lentes oscuros.

Buenos días Kiba, ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión de anoche?

¡Salvaje!... estuve a punto de reventar. Fue el Kazekage. Por cierto, quiso venir a entrenar con nosotros hoy. Debe estar allá atrás. ¡GAARA!

El pelirrojo, afectado por el alcohol apenas si podía seguir el ritmo de aquella carrera frenética, llevaba rato corriendo tras la cola de Akamaru sin poder pasar al animal. Observó la conversación de los compañeros allá adelante y se preguntó cómo podían hablar corriendo de aquella manera.

Shino, intrigado. se retraso un poco para ir a saludar al Kazekage.

Hola es un placer, apresúrate o te llenaras de polvo.- Le señaló la polvareda que levantaba las patas de Akamaru.

Gaara no dijo nada, ni aceleró el paso, de manera que Shino le tomó del brazo y lo arrastro consigo hasta llegar otra vez a la cabecera de la carrera, repentinamente Kiba soltó un silbido largo y agudo de sorpresa, acababa de ver la cabellera negra y ondeante de Hinata quien corría más adelante. De inmediato Gaara recuperó el ritmo, cobrando animo, incluso Akamaru pareció alegrarse, se escucharon sus ladridos regocijados mientras el grupo se adentraba en un bosque y empezaba a trepar a las copas de los arboles.

Al principio no lo notaron pero por alguna razón los tres chicos se sonrojaron al alcanzar a Hinata. La kunoichi los recibió con un cálido "Buenos días" y una sugestiva sonrisa.


	12. Un día de entrenamiento

_Capítulo X_

_**Un día de entrenamiento.**_

Los minutos que siguieron a la incorporación de Hinata a la carrera pasaron con demasiada rapidez. Por alguna razón Hinata, quien intentaba siempre no destacar, llevaba un perfume embriagador, de esos que obligan al que los percibe, a desplazarse mentalmente a las arenas de Arabia, a un serrallo musulman, a la corte vienesa, o al antiguo Egipto.

Además, su ropa tenía algunos cambios perfectamente capaces de hacerle perder la concentración a cualquiera. Su abrigo usualmente cerrado, estaba completamente abierto, de manera que parecía llevar alas bajo los brazos. Su torso vestido solo con una camiseta ceñida y sin mangas dejaba ver su amplio pecho que se bamboleaba rítmicamente de un lado a otro, dejando sin aliento a cuanto hombre la miraba. El cambio en su indumentaria era tal que su pantalón tan desceñido en el pasado, se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas y se había acortado hasta dejar ver las rodillas y un poco de los muslos de la muchacha.

Kiba y Shino decidieron que lo mejor para contrarrestar aquella maniobra de distracción, tan efectiva, era rezagarse y dejar que Hinata fuese a la cabeza. Gaara en cambio se ofreció en sacrificio y se puso a la cabeza del grupo junto a la Hyuga, exponiéndose así a aquel aroma intoxicante y a aquella visión perturbadora.

Hinata por su parte, le sonrió débilmente. Sus labios estaban cubiertos de un brillo pálido, semejante al de la fruta que se cubre de rocío en las mañanas. Cuando vio al pelirrojo a su lado, se sorprendió gratamente y le regalo una tenue sonrisa justo en el momento en que la carrera cesaba y el grupo tocaba tierra.

De pie ante ellos se encontraba una mujer con espesos cabellos negros, curvas muy bien distribuidas y unos labios rojo carmesí, se trataba de Kurenai sensei que esperaba a sus pupilos con cronometro en mano, dispuesta a imponer un severo castigo al último que tocara tierra frente a ella. Lastimosamente para ella, los chicos se las arreglaron para que el jinchuriki fuese el último en hacerlo. De hecho lograron hacerle caer estrepitosamente.

El día transcurrió lentamente. Para cuando el sol bajaba sobre el horizonte, tiñendo las mejillas de Hinata de un color rosáceo, Gaara se sentía como un condenado a trabajos forzados. Esta sensación de estar siendo exprimido lentamente, como una naranja o un limón seco, solo cesó cuando Kurenai, sonriente, se despidió de su equipo sin olvidar recordarles su próxima sesión de entrenamientos.

La joven Hyuga se había sentado sobre un tronco y se recogía el cabello empapado de sudor con una delicada cinta encarnada. Gaara la contemplaba arrobado, mientras se quitaba el pesado abrigo de Kiba. Estaban por fin solos. Tanto Kiba como Shino se habían desaparecido en cuestión de segundos, cada uno en una dirección distinta. Se apresuro a sentarse, sonriente, a su lado. Estaba allí llenándose del aroma dulce y almizclado de ella, cuando vio sus labios moverse y escuchó su voz tenue y dulce.

No sabía que vendría Kazekage. No he sido presentada oficialmente, mi nombre es…

Hyuga no Hinata- completó Gaara; su vista no se despegaba de aquellos labios, húmedos que más parecían caramelos.

Hinata abrió sus ojos, asombrada. Se llevó una mano a la boca y finalmente intervino.

¿Qué estuvo haciendo en mi casa? Se armó un gran alboroto por eso. No debe hacerlo, mi familia es demasiado estricta y tradicional. Además en mi casa no se guarda ningún secreto que pueda interesarle a la Villa de la Arena.

Claro que se guarda un gran secreto en tu casa.- Aclaró Gaara, mientras acariciaba aventureramente la suave mejilla de la Hyuga, perdido en aquellos extraños ojos.

¿De qué habla?- interrogó Hinata con un hilo de voz.

Esta era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un hombre y se sentía cómoda. No era como estar cerca de Naruto, el rubio llegaba incluso a hacerle daño con su gran brillantez, en cambio Gaara era más como un brillo crepuscular, como un rayo de luna que ilumina sin abrasar ni incendiar.


	13. Vanidad

_Capítulo XI_

_**Vanidad.**_

Era afortunado, la blanca Hinata se alegraba de su presencia. Ante ella no necesitaba parecerse a ningún bishonen, no era necesario usar la ropa de Killua, ni la de Leorio, ni poner una cara seria y amargada como la de Zuko. Parecía suficiente con demostrarle lo mucho que su belleza le afectaba.

Me gustaría que me mostraras Konoha.- Pidió Gaara a la pelinegra

Hay guías capacitados para mostrarle la aldea, aunque en estos momentos no hay mucho que mostrar. Todavía estamos reconstruyendo.

No importa, sé de un lugar muy popular. Naruto me lo recomendó.- mintió deliberada y descaradamente.

¿Naruto?- La Hyuga acababa de recordar al rubio pero su nombre le trajo una sensación agridulce, como si previera su rechazo.- Debe ser el Ichiraku, es un restaurant muy conocido… pero es bastante informal, no sé si será apropiado.

Entonces está decidido Hinata chan- celebró el pelirrojo.

A Hinata todo le parecía extraño pero no podía dejar de deleitarse en el reconocimiento que Gaara le brindaba, sentía un intenso placer cada vez que descubría como su mirada se paseaba por su cuerpo, nunca había entendido lo que era la vanidad ni se imaginaba que aquel era su mayor defecto.

Esa noche, fueron interminables los minutos que paso frente al espejo de su habitación.

Todos en la casa Hyuga notaron el súbito cambio de la heredera. De repente se daban cuenta de su existencia, y que clase de existencia. Ya más de un muchacho se había accidentado por quedarse mirando, alelado, los pechos de Hinata, mientras ella tomaba el sol, vestida con una pijama escotada. Entrenaba diariamente en el dojo, sin preocuparse por el sistema de reservaciones. Incluso Hiashi la redescubrió. Después de todo era una verdadera novedad que su primogénita ocupara el dojo desde tan temprano y tan liberalmente. Hubo varios días en que el líder de la casa fue visto entrenando con la joven Hanabi en un jardín. He aquí una conversación un poco tensa que un joven ayudante de panadero logró escuchar, antes de recibir un paletazo en la cabeza, cortesía de la cocinera, mientras trasladaba una bandeja de pasteles al comedor, en un día especialmente ventoso.

¡Buen día Hiashi sama! ¿Disfrutando del clima?

Sí, claro. Extrañaba un poco el aire libre.-

¡Oh! Pero el viento es algo incomodo para usar kimono… ¿Quién está usando el dojo ahora? Me gustaría poder entrenar a cubierto algunas veces.

¿Por qué no te largas? Desconcentras a Hanabi.

Finalmente llegó el día de la tan esperada cita, Hinata Hyuga salió de casa vestida con un cortísimo vestido negro, straples, ceñidísimo que pasmó al pobre de Neji cuando se tropezó con ella por pura casualidad en el pasillo. Para acompañar tal atuendo, llevaba al cuello una gruesa gargantilla negra de encaje; el largo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo impecable, calzó un par de atrevidas botas negras. Es importante señalar que este look tan gótico y sensual había resultado de una reunión realizada en el mayor de los secretos con su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno. Por alguna razón la pelirrosa decidió ir de incognito a la cita de nuestra pareja

Te acompañare sin que él me vea.- Señaló la pelirosa.

El clima seguía siendo ventoso, solo que ahora estaba frio y un poco encapotado; sería algo así como las cinco y media cuando Hinata llegó al punto de encuentro. Gaara ya se encontraba allí, vestía un sencillo jean desgastado de color gris, una franela negra un poco entallada y una chaqueta negra de cuero; de lejos se veía el dramático contraste entre su encendida cabellera, su cara pálida y la ropa oscura. La muchacha se detuvo con interés a pocos pasos del joven pero este parecía especialmente absorto en declararle su amor a un árbol raquítico.

¿Gaara san?- exclamó la Hyuga, dudando de la cordura del muchacho.

Gaara finalmente se percató de la joven y se dio la vuelta, un tanto apresurado, Hinata le sonrió, sorprendida. Es que el rostro del muchacho había vuelto a ser maquillado y ahora lucia un nuevo estilo de delineado en sus ojos, ahora habían dos volutas impecables que se dirigían a sus sienes dándole el aspecto caprichoso y extraño de un gobelino*5.

¡Hola! Qué bien luces, estoy muy contento de poder salir contigo.

Sí, yo también.

Me imagino que sales muy a menudo, eres la mujer más linda que he visto y de verdad he visto muchas mujeres.- Gaara se sonrojo un poco- Es decir en mis viajes, he visto muchas mujeres en mis viajes.

Hinata andaba a su lado, fascinada por las miradas que los ninjas de la hoja ponían en su cuerpo tan expuesto, completamente despreocupada de lo que decía su acompañante.

Supongo que has ido muchas veces al Ichiraku con Naruto, ¿Qué tal es el ramen de allí Hinata?...

La chica lo oyó pero tardó en responder por estar mirándose las piernas en una vidriera que reflejaba su paso por la calle.

Oye Hinata, ¿Cuál de todos es el mejor?...

Ten Ten me dijo que este es un lugar muy famoso por aquí.- pero por más que hablaba y hablaba parecía que la muchacha permanecía extasiada en alguna cosa que él no veía.

Finalmente, después de que el ignorado Gaara le apretara el brazo, Hinata pareció reaccionar.

¿Qué cosas decía, Kazekage?- preguntó dulcemente, como si no lo hubiese estado ignorando activamente.

Quería saber ¿Que tal es el ramen del Ichiraku?

Oh, es muy bueno de verdad… yo no voy muy a menudo pero es el mejor de toda la villa.

Hinata, hace un rato te decía que eres muy hermosa

Esta frase fue suficiente para captar toda la atención de Hinata, quien se irguió como un junco y se empeño tercamente en tratar de mirar su reflejo en los verdes ojos del chico.

Eso no es cierto, en la villa hay muchas otras chicas más bellas que yo.- Objetó Hinata con una modestia falsa como una moneda de acero.

Pues yo no he visto otras iguales por aquí- respondió Gaara, ufano y satisfecho.

Sera que no ha visto bien, estan Ten Ten, Ino y Sakura… por cierto creo que ya conoces a Sakura, ¿No saliste con ella el año pasado?

Al de la arena se le puso la carne de gallina cuando escuchó el nombre de aquella kunoichi. Por suerte estaba entrando al callejón donde se encontraba el Ichiraku y desvió hacía allí la atención.

Oh sí, claro que si, ¿Por cierto, no está el Ichiraku por aquí?

En este punto, Hinata pareció un poco desencantada, miró a su alrededor constatando que su corta caminata ya los había llevado hasta su destino y aseveró.

Es verdad, ya llegamos. Como te decía todas ellas son mucho más bonitas que yo.- continuo la pelinegra ansiosa de conseguir nuevos elogios para sí.

Gaara por toda respuesta se llevó el índice a los labios con una sonrisa.


	14. La frivolidad y la melancolía

_Capítulo XII_

_**La frivolidad y la melancolía.**_

El interior de Ichiraku tenía un aspecto extraño aquella noche, el encargado y su ayudante se afanaban fileteando los ingredientes del ramen tras la barra como siempre, pero los parroquianos eran escasos, tan solo se encontraban allí un par de ninjas extraños, uno de los cuales iba embozado en una especie de capa de viaje y tenía todo el rostro cubierto por un gorro puntiagudo con una malla metálica cubriéndole el rostro; el otro no era tan raro pero se veía realmente sospechoso, vestía un pantalón y una camisa dos tallas más grandes que él y llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha cuya sombra le ocultaba el rostro.

Estos dos extraños estaban sentados en los extremos de la barra, delante de ellos había un tazón de ramen mixto y una taza de té, lo más barato del establecimiento. Gaara les dirigió una de sus miradas de advertencia más virulentas y procedió a sentarse con Hinata lo más alejado que pudo de ambos sujetos, es decir justo en medio de la barra. Los desconocidos continuaron en los suyo como si nada hubiese pasado, incluso pareció que ambos se encogiesen más en sí mismos.

Por su parte el encargado se mostro feliz de tener algo mas en que ocuparse que en mirar a aquellos seres extraños sentados en su barra, ya que uno sólo escribía sus ordenes y el segundo solo hablaba por señas.

Bienvenida señorita Hinata, es un placer recibirla en mi humilde restaurante.- Saludó pomposamente el encargado.- Hace mucho que no venía por aquí, ¿En qué podemos servirle?

Hinata respondió con una sonrisa amplia y complacida.

Vine a mostrarle tu restaurant al Kazekage, te has hecho famoso.- indicó la joven señalando a Gaara.

De inmediato el hombre centro su atención en el pelirrojo, empezó entonces a enumerar sus especialidades en ramen, sin dejar de sonreír.

En verdad lamento no poder atenderle mejor, no he culminado aún las reparaciones…- en este punto el hombre interrumpió su letanía, había caído en un punto delicado, el puesto del Ichiraku había sido parcialmente destruido durante la invasión.

Y… ¿Cuál de mis especialidades va a desear? ¿Qué desea usted señorita Hyuga?- Continuó unos segundos después, desviando la atención de sus comensales.

Yo deseo un ramen con cerdo ahumado y vegetales.- Pidió Hinata, acodándose seductoramente a la barra.

Gaara perdió la concentración por unos segundos al ver la forma en que los pechos se su acompañante se estrujaron entre la tela del vestido, pero se recobro a tiempo para pedir un especial marino.

Cuando volvió a mirar a la muchacha, esta se encontraba mirándose las puntas del cabello completamente ajena a él.

Era extraño pero la calle donde se hallaba el Ichiraku, se encontraba especialmente desierta a esas horas, el viento frio y molesto que había predominado en aquellos días parecía haberse cansado de soplar a esas hora y ahora corría en forma de una placentera brisa nocturna. En conjunto era la perfecta cena romántica de un par de adolescentes, de no ser por el par de entrometidos aquellos que les daban el aspecto de un par de adinerados a punto de ser secuestrados.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se acercó deliberadamente a su acompañante, empeñándose en emular a la perfección la mirada penetrante y seductora de Jack Sparrow en Piratas del Caribe. Tenía gran confianza en la impresión que causaban sus ojos color de color esmeralda.

Eres muy bella Hinata.- le susurro débilmente.

¿Qué dices? - preguntó Hinata anhelosa, finalmente el chico decía algo que le interesaba oir.

Digo que tienes un cabello realmente admirable- continuó el jinchuriki mirándole lúbricamente las piernas.

Muchas gracias…- la Hyuga entonces aprovechó para subir un poco la parte superior de su vestido, descubriendo deliberadamente buena parte del muslo.

Mientras esto ocurría el ninja del sombrero miró dos veces a la pareja y estiro un tanto la cabeza hacia ellos como si quisiera oír la conversación. Ocurrió entonces algo un tanto desconcertante, repentinamente Gaara que parecía relajado, bien dispuesto a disfrutar el espectáculo que tenía a la vista, se volvió serio y un tanto medroso, se acomodó en su asiento dando el frente a la barra y unió sus manos frente a su rostro, Hinata incluso notó como su frente se perló de sudor.

En este punto aparecieron las órdenes de ambos chicos, los grandes tazones de ramén humeaban apetitosamente ante sus comensales. El Kazekage se apresuro al suyo como un niño ansioso de salir a jugar. Hinata, asombrada y un tanto decepcionada lo imitó y comenzó a comer el suyo con desgano, la conducta extraña de su acompañante, estaba empezando a provocar que extrañara a Naruto.

¿Sabes? Nunca pude comer ramén a solas con Naruto.- dijo así sin más con una tristeza tan grande que cambio por completo el clima del encuentro.

¿En serio?, me alegro, si hubieras salido con él no te habría soltado.- el pelirrojo no entendía bien a que venía este asunto de Naruto.

¿De verdad crees que sea así? En verdad nuestros equipos comieron aquí juntos un par de veces, pero él no parece interesado en las chicas, parece que lo único que le importa es convertirse en Hokage.

Pues no creo que sea así, cuando luché con él arriesgo su vida por salvar a una chica, creí que era su novia- Gaara dijo esto con un estremecimiento, recordaba claramente quien era esta joven y lo que era capaz de hacer, cuando terminó miró de reojo al ninja del sombrero.

Hinata enrojeció violentamente, ya no quería estar allí ni escuchar los halagos de Gaara, solo quería ver nuevamente a Naruto pero no podía hacerlo, así que miro con desconsuelo los ojos verdes de ninja de suna y suspiró profundamente.

Tu lo conoces bien, se que se hicieron buenos amigos, yo creo que solo tú puedes entender el modo de ser de Naruto, dime si yo puedo parecerle más atractiva que Sakura.

La tristeza de Hinata que hasta aquel momento había parecido frívola y encantadora tenía realmente asombrado a Gaara, por un lado el cambio era dramático y por el otro estaba empezando a figurarse que aquel ninja raro era Sakura y que ambas chicas estaban haciéndole caer en alguna trampa macabra, tal vez una venganza por su antigua cita con la pelirrosa. Aquella pregunta lo puso contra las cuerdas, ¿Qué se supone que debía responder?


	15. El ramen volador

_Capítulo XV_

_**El Ramén volador.**_

Decidió que debía hacerse el interesante, era importante hacer como si pensara, aún si en realidad no pensara nada y dijese lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza. En consecuencia sorbió una generosa porción de fideos, hizo girar un par de aros de calamar en el caldo y con el aplomo de la Claymore Undine dijó:

No sé lo que piense Naruto pero yo, siendo como soy Kazekage, Jinchuriki y ninja de la villa de la Arena creo que tu belleza no se compara a la de ninguna otra kunoichi de esta u otra aldea.

Acaba de terminar de hablar cuando de la nada un sonido tumultuoso se escuchó fuera del restaurant, era un conjunto de voces infantiles, como gritaban sin orden ni concierto no se entendía nada de lo que decían pero estos ruidos pusieron en alerta a la Hyuga que dejó de comer y se llevó una mano a la boca. El pelirrojo habría sabido de lo que se trataba pero toda su atención se había centrado en el ninja del sombrero, que presa de la ira se había descubierto la cabeza dejando ver una cabellera rosada y una tez pálida. Era nada más y nada menos que la Haruno.

¡Es Naruto! Naruto ha regresado.- gritaban una y otra vez Konohamaru y compañía en la entrada del Ichiraku.

Finalmente el ruido fue desapareciendo junto con Hinata, quien corrió felizmente al encuentro del rubio dejando plantado a merced de Sakura al Kazekage.

¿Qué cosa era la que decías Gaara?- le interrogo la chica mientras se ajustaba los guantes.

Gaara que ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta, negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a la salida no sin antes ser alcanzado por un tazón de ramén volador, cortesía de la casa Haruno.

Al día siguiente la comitiva de la Villa de Arena salió de la Aldea de la Hoja sigilosamente. El saldo final de aquella aventura fue un Kankuro convencido de no volver a ir a las citas de su hermano de incognito, un Konohamaru castigado por inventar regresos falsos y un Gaara completamente persuadido de que las Kunoichis de aquella aldea eran demasiado especiales para su gusto.

FIN.

**1 Haiku del poeta japonés Basho.**

*** Palo de hierro. Madera tropical muy estimada.**

***1 El apellido Hyuga significa lugar soleado o hacia el sol en japonés, por esta razón la autora asume que la casa de la familia tendría una denominación parecida.**

***2 Bocchan. Este título puede ser traducido como "joven amo".**

***3 Chunga. Este tipo de grabado típico japonés, tenía al erotismo como tema principal. **

***4 Mochis. Especie de pastelito dulce japonés hecho con harina de arroz glutinoso.**

***5 Gobelino. Espíritu errante de origen francés.**

_Hasta aquí llega esta historia, es una secuela "Del viaje de Gaara al Festival de Primavera de la Villa de la Hoja", ambas nacieron como promesas hechas a mi hermano, gran fan de Naruto y compañía. _

_La intención es crear una serie de fics cuyo lugar común sean citas de Gaara con las kunoichis de Konoha._

_Espero les haya gustado y divertido. Sobre este apartado se encuentran las notas acerca de las palabras y términos raros usados a lo largo de texto. Las referencias de otros animes son las siguientes:_

_Killua, Leorio e Hisoka son personajes del anime "Hunter x Hunter"._

_Zuko pertenece al cartoon "Avatar: The last airbender"._

_Jack Sparrow de la película" Piratas del Caribe". (Si falta alguien me avisan)._

_Hasta el próximo antojo de mi hermano._

_Nos leemos._


End file.
